


Defying all odds

by chicagofirelover16



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happily Ever After, One Big Happy Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagofirelover16/pseuds/chicagofirelover16
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO FIRE OR ONE CHICAGO CHARACTERS.Kelly and Shay fall in love and start a family. They have ups and downs but doesn’t every family?The first few charters time will go fast not sure if all of the story will be like that or not. Also I’ll be focusing on this story for a while.Please love/kudos follow comment and request if you want anything specific to happen! I love hearing your guys ideas! Xxx
Relationships: Katie/otis, Kelly Severide & Leslie Shay, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson
Kudos: 1





	Defying all odds

**Author's Note:**

> Please love/kudos follow comment and request if you want anything specific to happen! I love hearing your guys ideas! Xxx   
> I hope you all enjoy.

A/N: in this story shays not dead and is bi not lesbian. 

Back story: Kelly and Shay have been dating for around 3months, they are trying for a baby as they both are ready. 

———  
Its two weeks before Christmas and Shay is standing looking out her and Kelly’s bedroom window, watching the snow fall, wrapped in a sheet, while Kelly is sleeping in their bed.   
They have been having a lazy day off in bed. They had amazing sex and then feel a sleep. Shay was consistently stirring and couldn’t shut her mind off though, so she got up and got a cup of coffee, then started staring out their window at the world around them. Shays a week late on her period.. She knows that her and Kelly have been trying to get pregnant, but they haven’t even told the firehouse about them yet. Shay has a plan though. 

Shay hears Kelly stirring in their bed, she looks over to see him rub his eyes groggily and groan at the empty bed beside him.   
“Why are you not laying beside me?” He asks, utterly confused, making Shay chuckle a little.   
“Couldn’t sleep, didn’t want to wake you.” Shay says smiling as she walks over to him and places a tender kiss to his lips.  
“I love you Kelly.” Shay says smiling down at him.   
“I love you Les, you're my angel.” Kelly says smiling that charming smile of his at her.   
“We should talk about telling the house about us.” Shay says as she puts her coffee cup on Kelly’s nightstand, then sits on the edge of the bed, making Kelly move over a little to give her extra room.   
“I know, Casey has been hounding me to hang out with him, I just don’t feel like being around any of them until they know about us and I was waiting to tell them when you were ready. I know this is a bigger deal for you as you have always just been a lesbian and now your going to be telling them a major change in you’re life. I just want to make sure you're ready for that.” Kelly explains, Shay nodding her at his words.   
“Thank you for that kel, I really appreciate you considering how I would feel about all this and how it would affect me. That makes me love you a little bit more, which I thought was impossible.” Shay says smiling, then kissing him passionately.   
“No problem, and I love you Shay more and more each day. I also wanted to make sure that we were going to work, I didn’t know how you were going to end up feeling about us or everything.” Kelly explains and Shay can see the fear in his eyes. The fear of losing the love of his life. “Kel, I’m happy about us, I’m not going to change my mind on us. I love you. You're stuck with me baby.” Shay says smiling softly and Kelly chuckles a little, then says “good I’m glad.” 

“So Casey wants to meet for a beer in a bit at Molly’s, do you just want to tell everyone there so it’s a little less stressful and there’s alcohol involved.” Kelly says smirking, making Shay laugh.   
“Sure but we should go tell the chief first.” Shay says, Kelly nods at this, then says “ok I’ll text him, why don’t you go run the water for a shower for us and I’ll be right there?” Kelly asks,Shay nods and does what he asks her to. 

Text to Boden 

Kelly: Hey Chief, Shay and I was wondering if we could stop by for a minute, we need to talk to you.

After a minute Kelly gets a response.

Boden: sure that be nice. Is everything okay though? 

Kelly: Yea everything’s great. 

Boden: good, see you guys soon. 

———-  
Kelly and Shay showered and got dressed, then headed to the Chiefs house. It was dark and snowy, the roads were slushy but Kelly was being careful. 

“Are we going to tell Boden that we are trying for a baby so he knows?” Kelly asks Shay as he pulls onto Bodens street.

“It’ll depend on how he takes the news about us.” Shay says honestly.   
“Okay that’s probably a good idea.” Kelly says as he parks outside of Bodens and Donna's house.   
“Are you ready for this?” Kelly asks Shay who looks like she’s nervous.  
“Yea let’s do this.” Shay says smiling, squeezing Kelly’s hand reassuringly. 

They walk up to the front door, Kelly rings the bell.  
After a beat Donna answers the door.   
“Hey you two, how are you guys?” Donna Boden asks as she hugs each of them.   
“We’re good, how are you?” Shay asks Donna smiling.  
“I’m good, now come in before you freeze to death out there.” Donna says, ushering them inside, then she asks “how were the roads?”   
“They were a bit slushy.” Kelly admits.   
Donna nods her head as they walk into the living room where Boden was reading Terrance a book.   
“Hey it’s uncle Kelly and Aunt Shay. “ the 7 year old boy said excitedly and rushed over to give them each a big hug.   
“Hey munchkin, man you're getting heavy.” Kelly says as he puts the boy down.   
“Why don’t we go brush your teeth and get ready for bed sweetheart.” Donna says to her son.  
“Okay mom, bye.” Terrance says waving to Shay and Kelly, as the pair wave back and sit on the sofa.  
“So what can I do for you two?” Boden asks, taking a sip of whiskey. Kelly speaks first saying   
“We wanted to let you know first, before we told everyone else.” Kelly then looks to Shay who smiles, then says “we have been dating for the last three and a half months.” Shay says nervously, she can see the confusion on Bodens face so she explains by saying, “I always thought I was lesbian, but than Kelly came along.” She chuckles softly at this and so do the other two.   
Shay continues by saying “I have known I’ve felt differently towards Kelly than other men for a long time now but we confessed our feelings over a drunken night of tequila, almost four months ago and now heee we are.” Shay looks happily towards Kelly who is smiling like an idiot but he’s her idiot. 

“Wow, okay. Well first of all I'm happy for you two. I always thought you two would be good together if things were different. So I guess that won’t affect your work as it has been going on for sometime now.” Boden says matter of factly.   
“No sir, it won’t affect our work. I won’t deny that it’s harder swing Kelly run into burning buildings not knowing if I’ll ever see him again, but I’m doing the best I can to focus on the job at hand.” Shay explains, Boden nods at this then says “that’s all I can ask for.” Then he turns to Kelly looking for his say in how it’ll affect his work.   
“Shays a badass paramedic, and woman. I know I don’t have to worry about her but yes I do a bit more now but I still got my head on straight when I go into a situation because I want to be able to come back to her no matter what.” Kelly explains making Shay squeeze his hand a little tighter and smile at him.   
“Okay well I’m glad to hear that both of you will still focus on your jobs.” Boden then adds “I’m truly happy for the two of you. So I’m assuming the rest of the house doesn’t know yet.” Shay and Kelly shake their heads then Kelly speaks saying “we are on our way to Molly’s to tell everyone now, then whoever isn’t there will find out tomorrow on shift.” He explains Boden nods.   
They all say their goodbyes and the couple heads out to Molly’s.   
———-  
Once at Molly’s, Kelly takes shays hand in his and tells her “I love you no matter what they say Les, and I will always be by your side no matter what.” Kissing her hand.  
Shay smiles at Kelly and replies “I know, I love you too no matter what they say, they're not going to change that.”   
“Good, now are you ready?” Kelly asks and Shay nods. 

Shays POV:  
I take Kelly’s hand as we get out of his mustang.   
Kelly pulls me in for a kiss in front of Molly’s before we head in. We let go of each other's hands once the door to the bar opens. I see Casey over by Dawson talking.   
Kelly heads over to sit beside Casey as I sit in front of dawson.   
“Hey girl, tequila right?” Dawson asks as I sit in front of her and shake my head.   
“Club soda for me tonight.” I say and she looks at me like I have five heads.   
“What the hells wrong with you Shay?” Dawson asks a little louder that I’d like.   
I motion for her to keep her voice down, then I tell her “I’m just not feeling well tonight..” I shrug my shoulders. She shakes her head, like she’s trying to wrap her head around the fact that I don’t want alcohol, especially tequila.   
Kelly must over hear me order a club soda and shoots me a raised eyebrow and I just smirk at him. 

An hour passes by just chit chatting with friends, more and more of 51 land at Molly’s and that’s when I text Kelly. 

Shay: it’s time..

Kelly hears his phone buzz on the bar top, he looks at it and smirks.   
He gets up, excuses himself from Casey and comes over to me, he takes my face in his hands, he gently rubs his callused thin over my jaw bone then he kisses me, it’s tender yet, I feel all his love pour into that his. I hear gasps and whoops and hollers . I smirk into our kiss. Once we break apart I see Dawson’s shocked expression, I chuckle at then and Otis opens his mouth then says “so your not gay?” I laugh but I hear a low growl from beside me. “No i'm just bisexual, Bryan.” I say he still looks like a deer in headlights.   
Casey comes up to us, “good for you two. Does the chief know?” He asks and we both nod our heads. Kelly’s the one to speak though, “yea we went to his place before we came here.”   
Casey nods his head and pats Kelly’s back and gives me a hug then tells Dawson “I have to run out, there’s an emergency plumbing job at one of my construction sites, I’ll see you at home later?” Dawson nods and smiles. 

Once Casey leaves Kelly sits beside me with a hand on the small of my back as he drinks his beer.   
“So how’s things going with Casey?” I ask sipping my club soda.   
“Good real good.” Dawson says with a smile.   
Just then I hear a buzzing sound, I look over to see Kelly’s phone light up. I raise an eyebrow at him as he answers the call. 

Kelly’s POV:  
I see I got an incoming call , I look to see who it’s from. I see that it’s Katie, I answer the phone.

“Hey sis, what’s up?” I ask, then I start to panic as I hear Katie sobbing on the other end.   
“Kelly…” she starts to say but gets cut off by sobs.   
I stand up grabbing my jacket.   
“Katie what’s wrong, where are you?” I ask as panic starts to rise. I noticed Otis as I caught his attention by saying Katie’s name. He looks just as worried as I feel.   
I still don’t see what Katie sees in that tool anyway.  
“There was.. a break in.” Katie says sobbing.  
I turn to Shay and she sees the pure panic in my eyes. She stands up quickly and grabs her jacket.   
“Okay are the police there?” I ask, pinching the bridge of my nose.   
“Yesss.” She says hiccuping.   
“Okay Shay and I are on our way, we are just at Molly’s.” I tell her.  
“Please don’t let Bryan come. I don’t want him to see me like this.” Katie says in a small voice and that’s when I realized it was more than a break in. I curse under my breath.   
“Ok, I won’t.” I tell here and hang up the phone to find Otis standing in front of me with his jacket.   
“What’s going on is she ok?” Otis asks in a panicked voice.  
“She’s fine, but she just wants Shay and me, you stay here.” I tell him moving past him and grabbing Shays hand.   
“What the hell, Severide she’s my girlfriend.” Otis says angril.  
I feel my temper rise, I see some of the guys get up and move closer as I get into otises face.   
“And she’s my little sister and you’ll do as I say when it comes to her, she doesn’t want you there Otis so back the fuck off.” I growl. I can see the hurt in his eyes but I don’t care. I'm running on anger and adrenaline. I don’t know for sure if she was raped but I have my suspicions. All I know is my little sister is hurt and without family right now while I fight with her douchebag boyfriend.   
“Fine.” Otis says and turns back to the bar, I sigh in relief and turn towards the door.   
Once outside and in the confines of my car Shay asks “what’s going on is she ok?” As she buckles up and I push the gas pedal as far as it’ll go, making my tires screech as we race off.   
“There was a break in and she says she doesn’t want Otis to see her this way so I’m assuming it was more than a break in.” I say as I pull onto Katie’s street thankfully she doesn’t live to far from Molly’s.  
“Okay she can stay with us for awhile if you want, she’s going to be scared and she shouldn’t be alone.” Shay says in that moment I love her more than I thought possible.   
I smile and kiss her knuckles as we pull up to the scene, I see the intelligence team is already here as well as an ambo from house 20.   
“Thank you that means a lot. I say, Shay nods and I get of the car and jog towards where Katie is sitting on the edge of the ambo with Lindsay and halstead.   
Once Katie sees me she yells “Kelly.” I race to her and embrace her as she sobs into my arms I try to calm the 26 year old woman but her sobs come harder and faster. I look to Lindsay and ask harshly “have you found the bastards that did we?”   
Lindsay sighs, then shakes her head . “No we haven’t but we have a sketch sample provided by Katie and we are waiting on forensics .” Lindsay says I nod my head and look at Katie, I can see the bruising and swelling forming on her eye, then the gashes and cuts on her face, the claw marks on her arms and the strangulation marks on her throat. God I think, I just want to kill the bastards that did this to my baby sister.   
“Katie did they rape you?” I ask that’s when my heart breaks and my anger worsens. She nods her head and starts to sob…..   
I brush Katie’s hair back out of her face and kiss her temple, just trying to be there for her. That’s when the paramedic comes over and says “we gotten get going to med. I nod my head and start to loosen my grasp on Katie, but she hangs on for dear life and asks me “go with me in the ambo please?” I can see the fear in her eyes and I nod then turn to Shay and toss her my keys then say “drive behind us and meet us there.” She nods her head and kisses me tenderly on the lips and then kisses Katie’s cheek and tells her “I’ll see you soon, you got this.” With a squeeze on the arm, Then heads off towards my car.   
I jump in the ambo and help Katie inside.. 

———


End file.
